


Catching up

by CureTwinkle



Category: Go princess precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureTwinkle/pseuds/CureTwinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after Dyspear's defeat and Close abandoning the battle against the precure, Yui gets visited by two old enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought I've had since go princess ended.

It was far too late for Yui to be awake but progress on her books and summer vacation allowed her a chance to go past when she usually should have been asleep. Haruka had gone off to visit Kirara at a show in Paris with Minami and while invited, Yui turned down the offer. She had seen a few shows before but being around large crowds was overwhelming at times.Plus this allowed her some time with just her thoughts and memories of the battle against Dys Dark. 

Finishing up a good picture of her friends, she smiled and set the sketchbook up, sending a quick photo of it to her friends via phone. It was a shame she couldn't exactly reach Towa right away with the Hope Kingdom having no reception.

A few sudden knocks on her dorm room door snapped her out of those thoughts and managed to make her jump a little. Maybe Shut and Lock were bored again with a need to talk to someone. Quick to open the door, she instead saw the the rabbit and mouse themed agents of Dys Dark. Not knowing where they stood after all that fighting, Yui shut the door and locked it.

Maybe this was a bad dream. She hoped. She texted Shut quickly for assistance.

Outside in the hall, the two got annoyed by Yui's actions but it was understandable in all honesty. Two keyholes appeared behind them and let them reappear in the dorm room.

"Freeze!"Stop!!" The two shouted, startling her.

That introduction made Yui wince up until she opened her eyes to see they weren't planning to lock her dream away again. To prevent any more silence, Yui managed to speak up again.

"What do you both want?" She held the cell phone tightly, hoping for a reply from Shut.

"Nothing bad." Freeze spoke first, "We're bored."

"You're the first we could think to visit." Freeze added.

"Well, it's extremely late here so I'm going to bed and you both need to go." Yui put on a braver act.

"....If it's late why were you even still up?" Stop questioned.

Yui sighed, if that didn't work maybe a short chat would be enough to cure their boredom and get then out.

"Ok...Have how you both been?" That was all she could think to ask first.

"Better. We've been learning about humans." Freeze replied before sitting nearby Yui.

"Your music is good. What about you?" Stop followed Freeze and sat closer to her too.

"Making a book series. I'm on the 3rd book already." She said with pride, things had been aligning for her dream to come true in the last 2 years, ".....How is Close?"

"He's ok. He has given up on fighting you all." Stop answered.

"None of us see the point anymore if we couldn't even beat Flora." Freeze sighed.

A awkward silence came in, each of three recalling parts of that last fight. It made all three uncomfortable but that fight was just in the past now.

"...Can we see your books?" Stop broke the quietness.

"Oh, um, sure!!" The thought made her a little uneasy because of the subject matter but..."I have the first two here."

She got out both books and sat on the floor, inviting the two to sit by her. They nodded and looked over her shoulder at the pictures. Yui began to read aloud to them, both listening intently. When they reached the second book some parts were....difficult to hear but they enjoyed how Yui drew them.

Closing the second book, Yui waited for any sort of reply from the previous Dys Dark agents.

"It's nice to see you got your dream."Freeze said, surprising her a little.

"We pretty much expected it was impossible to lock away when you stopped our zetsuborg." Stop continued.

"...Thank you." She smiled at them, feeling more friendly now, "Do you want these copies? I can sign them even."

They both said yes, seeming a bit excited at that. Despite everything, these books did contain records of more interesting times. Records of losses didn't mean anything now to them when they thought about it.  
They watched quietly as she signed the books for them.

"Close might want to read them too."Stop held the first book while Yui handed the second to Freeze.

The thought was frightening but only for a second, if these two took it well Close could too, right? 

"I hope he enjoys it too." She grinned a little.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month with no contact from Freeze or Stop. Yui had worried her books angered Close and bought up negative affects to come. Hopefully Freeze and Stop weren't in trouble for bringing him the books.

Lost in those thoughts and new ideas for the third book, she turned over in her bed. 3am was minutes away and she counted herself lucky there wasn't school in the morning. Sleep seeming to avoid her, she put her glasses on and a jacket. Maybe some walking would tire her out.

The second she opened the door, she caught Freeze and Stop seconds before they planned to start knocking.

"...Good morning." Yui spoke first,"How are-"

"He doesn't like the cutesy art." Freeze pulled out a skecthbook, "He wanted us to give you this."

Yui took it and flipped through the pages, the art inside looked too much like western comic book styles. Unfit for a children's story that required a cuter art styles. It was annoying enough for her to want to have a talk to Close about it.

"No thank you. Tell him I can handle the art the way I want." She smiled and gave it back to Freeze, " Would you both like to go for a walk?"

They dropped the sketchpad in a keyhole and nodded. They didn't want to go back right away with a "no." answer so fast. Following behind Yui, they glanced at the surroundings in dorm. They didn't get a chance really last time. 

Outside was much better, a full moon plus a starry sky. Yui smiled at the sight, nights like this were inspiring for sky backgrounds.

"Isn't this beautiful?" She looked back at them.

They had to admit, this did look better than the dark vine covered earth Dyspear had planned for. Though Stop noticed something on the moon that alarmed them a bit.

"Freeze! There's a rabbit on it!" Stop got excited, "Yui! Has your moon always had it?"

"Yes. There's actually several moon rabbits. They make mochi and have fun days with the princess of the moon." Yui explained, "Maybe you came from there, Stop."

The black slit in Stop's helmet glowed pink, making Yui tilt her head. Was that how they blushed?

"Adorable!" She ended up making the glow get brighter.

"Are there any mice on the moon?" Freeze asked, not wanting to be left out.

"I'm afraid not." Yui shook her head, "Maybe you came from the stars?"

That proved good enough to make Freeze happy too. Yui guessed they liked space and this only added to their interest in it? She smiled at them, seeing less scary and evil sides to them was nice.


End file.
